


Among Us

by apricotyams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotyams/pseuds/apricotyams
Summary: There are imposters among us and the Marauders and Co get to play together. Some of them are streamers, some of them are animators. Remus is really good at Among Us and Sirius loves his boyfriend. James is wonderful as usual, Lily is a sweetheart, Marlene and Dorcas are the power lesbian couple everyone wishes they could be. There's Wolfstar and Jily and Dorlene and the Longbottoms and some fun streamer lingo. Please enjoy!!
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was really fun to write and i hope y'all enjoy it. comments and feedback is very much welcomed and if people want, i can write more streamer AU and have them play other games or something!! :D
> 
> pls enjoy!!
> 
> (Redoe is Lily's twitch name and AlScream is Alice (like ice cream but screaming)

Remus pulled out his battered earbuds and made sure they were connected to his computer before pulling up Discord and the server he had set up with his friends. It was easier than having a group chat considering Peter had a _fucking Android_ and they could do voice calls with multiple people which made it easy to play multiplayer games. Recently, they’ve been playing a lot of Among Us. It was full of fuckery, fake detective work, lies and deceit, and an extremely tilted Sirius (which usually ended up being a positive thing for Remus at the end of the day, if you ask him). 

**S.O.B.**  
Lobby: XF4BH  
**Lord Jameson Pothead**  
Peter, i swear if you tell us you can’t come because you’re “making dinner” i will shove my keyboard up ur ass. and that, my friend, is a promise  
**RatBoi**  
i never said i couldn’t come, jeez  
**Lord Jameson Pothead**  
Just making sure! :D  
**Lily**  
Shut up and join.  
**Marls Barkley**  
i s2g if anyone takes purple, i will rip ur hair out  
**Dorky**  
no she won’t, she will cry

Remus couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s antics. He pulled up Steam, selected Among Us and typed in the code that Sirius had sent them. He was probably in the middle of setting up his stream considering no one had started the call yet. Remus decided he would initial it himself. Honestly, Remus wasn’t sure how they got any good games in, considering he shared a house with Sirius, James, and Lily. He figured James would try and sneak into one of the office/gaming rooms to see if any of their names were highlighted red but thus far, he had been pretty good about keeping to himself. 

“Remus! I miss you!” James called out as steadily, everyone in the server answered the Discord call and he gave a soft laugh in return. 

“We live in the same house Jamie, I saw you picking your nose this morning,” Remus pointed out and everyone who’d picked up already started laughing. 

“Remus is a content king!” Marlene exclaimed and Remus rolled his eyes. 

“James did all the work,” Remus shot back and he could hear the man’s cry of indignation over the call as well from down the hall of their shared upstairs. 

Out of curiosity and solidarity, Remus opened Chrome and pulled up four Twitch tabs so he could have Sirius, James, Marlene, and Dorcas’s streams. The large majority of his friends liked to play video games online for people but Alice didn’t have Thursdays on her schedule and Peter rarely streamed anything that wasn’t him doing art. 

Remus had met Lily through art school where both of them studied animation and were making careers out of it. Sirius and James had been friends for years, no one really knew how long considering they changed their story any time someone asked them but Remus figured out it was sometime around secondary school. But the four of them had met because James would always comment on Lily’s pictures, tweets, videos, literally anything she posted would have a comment from PottyHead. Remus and Lily made fun of it for a while, saying that he was always simping over Lily’s art but then somehow… they just all became friends. They met up at a few different cons and Remus remembers he instantly caught feelings for James’s friend Sirius who also was “a big boy video game boy” as he liked to put it. 

And two years later, they met Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Frank, Peter, and Mary through one another and they all became great friends. Lily sometimes liked to put up with this guy named Severus and whenever Peter or Frank or whoever wasn’t in the Lobby, Sirius and James took to bullying him a bit. Honestly, the guy had it coming, he got way too tilted if no one did what he wanted and Remus didn’t trust him. He didn’t hang around them often and Remus was still unsure as to why Lily remained friends with him. 

“Sorry, I was just setting up my stream,” Sirius’s voice said over the call and everyone snorted. 

“We know, Sirius, we are always waiting because of your stream,” Alice said sweetly and Sirius scoffed over the line. 

“At least I set up the lobby,” he grumbled out. 

“Yes babe, we’re all very proud you know how make mouse go click-click,” Remus deadpanned into his mic and there were a few laughs over the line. 

“Honestly, I don’t know why I hang out with you people!” Sirius cried indignantly. 

“Aw, does Siwius Bwack need a hug?” James cooed mockingly over the line. 

“I will literally end you, Potter,” Sirius threatened.

“Sounds like something an imposter would say,” Marlene jested and Sirius huffed loudly. 

“We haven’t even started!” he cried out in exasperation and Remus laughed. 

“I say we vote Sirius off round one,” Remus laughed. 

“I’ll call button,” Peter said. 

“Done,” everyone else agreed one after the other and Sirius was left sputtering over the line. 

“Really? That easily? Jesus fuck, just for that you’re not getting help from me any games after this one,” Sirius growled out and Remus laughed. 

“Sounds like something an imposter would say,” he giggled and everyone joined in laughing. 

“Just to be safe maybe we should vote him out first every game,” James offered with laughter lacing his voice and everyone else joined in. Remus took mercy on his lover. 

“Alright, alright, let’s not get Mr. Black tilted this early on, we don’t need a repeat of Cry-Gate not even one game in,” Remus settled but everyone started an uproar of laughter immediately after he said Cry-Gate. It had happened because Sirius was being blamed as the imposter with only him, Peter, and James left. Peter was the imposter, obviously in Remus’s eyes but apparently not otherwise, and he wasn’t even defending himself well but Sirius had taken to begging his best friend to believe him. There were real tears involved in his pleas and James still chose to boot off Sirius, although, it’s thought to be on purpose just to throw Sirius over the edge. 

Every time they pulled up Among Us, Sirius promised he wouldn’t get tilted and that he would tilt other players.

Sirius never tilted other players. It was always him. Remus thought it was adorable. 

Remus smiled to himself as he shifted between tabs that said _Prongs_ , _Padfoot_ , _McMarlene_ , and _SapphicDork_ before settling on his boyfriends and just watching. It felt a bit weird to watch Sirius while he was on Discord call and right down the hall but Sirius was fiddling with his computer and he just looked so good. His black hair was silky and his grey eyes were reflective of his screen— 

“Who’re we missing?” James asked over the call and Remus went back to the Among Us screen to where 9 out of their 10 little astronauts stood in the game lobby. 

“Oh Frank, he said he’s pulling up now,” Alice chimed over the line. 

“Moony, if you die first will you come hang out with me?” Sirius asked and Remus smiled broadly. 

“Depends if it’s you who kills me or not,” Remus answered with cheek.

“If we hear movement in the house and Remus is dead, we will know Sirius is at least not responsible for his death and if we don’t hear movement then we know that Sirius killed him,” Lily clarified and James laughed. 

“And you’ll share that with the rest of us?” Dorcas asked. 

“Of course, I love throwing him under the bus,” Lily’s voice replied without nuance and Remus laughed. Because he’s a sap and he loves his boyfriend, Remus would go sit with Sirius even if he did kill him. 

Finally, the little sound effect indicating the arrival of another player onto their ship sounded and a pink bean with the name “Hot Dog” above it materialized on his screen and they were ready to start. 

The screen faded and Remus clicked through the entrance to see what he got and was only a little disappointed when a cyan “CREWMATE” flashed across his screen.

“By the way, I’m the imposter,” James’s voice said quickly and a few laughs resounded over the call before all fell silent and everyone muted.

Remus headed to Admin first for the card swipe task and was followed by Sirius’s black bean, Alice’s cyan one, and Dorcas’s yellow one. Knowing he was on two different streams and there was probably at least one of the killers in the room, Remus clicked the A and D continuously so he did a little dance until suddenly the yellow bean was violently stabbing him in the back. 

“Fuck!” he called out and hoped that either Sirius or Alice would report it but was disheartened to see the black bean dismembered next to his orange one. He opened dead chat to see Sirius had just keyboard smashed in reply to being killed by Alice, probably their kindest and sweetest friend. 

_Wolf Wolf_  
srry babe  
_Stinkius_  
come hang out with me uwu chat loves u  
_Wolf Wolf_  
only chat?  
_Stinkius_  
im rolling my eyes at u but i love u too  
_Wolf Wolf_  
ok i will once they report  
_Stinkius_  
that was a baller double kill by dor and ali tho, was not excepting it  
_Stinkius_  
if im happy i died, im happy it was with u bby  
_Wolf Wolf_  
u r a q t 

A body was found and surprisingly it was neither Sirius nor Remus but Lily’s as the red bean flashed on his screen. He waited for a minute to see who reported it (James) and to hear:

“Well we know it can’t be Sirius since he’s dead,” James pointed out immediately. “Shame, considering Remus hasn’t shuffled to Sirius’s office yet either,” he murmured, obviously speaking to himself at this point. 

“Alright who the fuck killed my girlfriend, fess up,” he circled back, loudly addressing the six other people left in the game. 

Remus took it upon himself to get up from his desk chair at that point and shuffle down to Sirius’s office and when he opened the door, his boyfriend swiveled around and grinned at him broadly. 

“Moony!” he exclaimed happily, holding his arms open and Remus walked into them, placing a chaste kiss on Sirius’s waiting lips. He was _very_ aware of the webcam sitting on one of Sirius’s monitors, very much on and streaming to however many people. 

“You think they’re gonna pull it off?” Remus asked, nodding to the game on a different monitor and Sirius shrugged. 

“Probably, Alice is way too sweet to everyone all the time for anyone to ever expect her and Dorcas is fucking crazy good at imposter,” he analyzed and Remus smirked at him. 

“Has there ever been a game where Town has won when Dor and I are Mafia?” Remus asked with a knowing smile and Sirius glared at him playfully. 

“Probably not but I do love when you call crew “town” and imposter “mafia”, I think it’s such a Moony thing to do,” Sirius pointed out as Remus drew up a chair. 

“Yeah, yeah, watch the game and make content for your viewers,” Remus laughed, gesturing to his set up and Sirius leaned in and pressed another kiss to his cheek but fell silent as the next round started and no one was booted off. Not voting on seven people left was fine but not great, Remus would have pushed for them to vote someone off. 

Ghost-Sirius followed Dorcas around and watched as she faked Simon Says in Reactor before heading to Security to check out cams. Frank, completely unaware of Dorcas’s malice, stepped in and thought he had a friend. 

“It’s good if Dor gets Frankie out now, I don’t think Alice could ever kill him,” Remus pointed out and Sirius snorted as the door Security shut and Dorcas’s yellow bean killed Frank’s pink one before escaping out of a vent. 

“She’s going to Medbay,” Sirius guessed and Remus shook his head. 

“Not if Electrical isn’t empty,” Remus guessed back. However, James’s green bean was standing at one of the tasks in the back of Electrical, so Dorcas was forced to go out of Medbay. 

“She’s gonna call O2,” Remus started out loud, and low and behold, an emergency in O2 started going off loudly on the screen. 

“How’d you know?” Sirius asked, facing his boyfriend who smirked at him. 

“It’s what I would’ve done and what makes you so cute when you play imposter,” Remus quipped and Sirius frowned at him. 

“Yeah but why do it?” Sirius pressed and on and Remus rolled his eyes as he turned to read the chatbox on Sirius’s third monitor. He scanned through the various messages viewers had typed out before his eyes landed on one specific one and Remus tapped his boyfriend’s arm quickly to get his attention. 

_LMalfoy: how does it feel to be hated by god, queers?_

Remus snorted. “Pads, look at this. God hates us!” 

“Oh no, whatever shall we do?” his boyfriend called back dramatically. 

“I don’t think I can take _god_ of all people hating me!” Remus cried, equally as dramatic. 

“Hey you want permaban, Siri?” Lily’s voice sounded over the Discord call while Dorcas self-reported Frank’s body in the middle of the game. 

“The dead speak!” James said in reply.

“That would be great, Lils,” Sirius said in a ghostly tone that had Remus laughing. Lily and Remus were mods for Sirius, James, and Marlene’s streams so the redhead was more than willing to take care of any trolls that showed up in any of their chats. Lily also modded Dorcas’s stream. 

“The dead should be silent!” Dorcas shouted over the call meanwhile Sirius and Remus watched as Lily typed out a !ban for LMalfoy.

“Anyway, Frank was in Security and the only other person I saw on the left side was James so…” she trailed off as James sputtered to respond. 

“Wh-wha-wha! Dorcas, what the hell? I was in Electrical the entire time! I fixed lights and then I was going to finish up my tasks!” he explained and Dorcas gave an unimpressed “hm” as a response to him. 

“Isn’t there a vent that goes from Security to Electrical?” Alice asked and James groaned. 

“I didn’t do it! The vent also goes to MedBay!” James exclaimed and Sirius started laughing with Remus as they watched James dissolve into madness at being accused of something he didn’t do. 

“James is gonna get kicked,” Remus smiled. “He’s gonna lose his shit.”

“Wait, Dorcas, what were you doing on the left side? I didn’t see you on the right side at all?” Peter asked and James heaved a sigh into his microphone. 

“Thank you, someone with some SENSE!” he growled out before ending in a shout.

“I was in Storage filling up the gas canister and I was on my way to Upper Engine but I saw the body in Security and reported it,” Dorcas replied steadily and Sirius whistled lowly. 

“She’s fucking good,” the streamer commented and Remus nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah that checks out,” Peter responded and James cried out in sheer annoyance because it honestly didn’t check out at all. No one can account for Dorcas being in Storage but also, no one can account for James being in Electrical and it’s bit suspicious that he was there alone.

“So we vote James?” Mary asked and James shouted out his dislike for the idea. 

“You’ll throw the game if you vote me out!” he claimed and they would, there were two imposters and if they voted out James, Alice and Dorcas would only need to kill one other person before they won. 

“Alice, where were you last round?” Peter asked, suspicion in his tone. 

“I was with Marlene on the right side, we did O2 together,” she said carefully.

“Yeah but I didn’t see you before O2 so that doesn’t really clear you,” Marlene pointed out. “But I will clear Mary, I saw her do asteroids in Weapons,” Marlene continued.

“And I can clear Marly, she could’ve killed me multiple times last round but, well, she didn’t,” Mary confirmed.

“I’m sus on Alice and James,” Marlene revealed. 

“Where was Peter?” James asked.

“Shields and Comms,” Peter answered easily. 

“I saw Peter during the O2 crisis, he went to Admin to do it,” Alice confirmed and Marlene hummed into her mic. 

“Maybe I’m not sus on Alice, if she went to do the crisis in O2, she passed up a really good chance to kill Peter when he was alone in Admin for it,” Marlene said. 

“Well the round is over so someone should call button as soon as possible because we need to vote someone off and I’m very sus on Dorcas,” James proposed as the voting time came to an end. 

“Yeah I’m cool with that,” Marlene answered. 

“Or we could stick in groups of 3,” Alice offered and James chuckled into his mic.

“I’m sus of Alice now too,” James revealed. James was usually a pretty good crewmate. 

“Dor is gonna really have to throw everything she has to get James voted off,” Remus observed and Sirius nodded in reply. 

“Yeah and we have confirm ejects off so even if she gets him off, they won’t know for sure if it’s him until the end,” Sirius replied back before turning to look at his chat and read a few comments. 

“Why do I put emote-only on during rounds when I'm not a ghost? Because there are three other people in this group streaming and I don’t want anyone saying anything that could be incriminating for another player,” Sirius explained casually. “I’m sure James and Marlene have it on as well, Dor might not considering she’s an imposter,” he continues. 

“Oh look, this one says I’m cute! Well thank you… BussyDestroyer33. What a kind thing to say and what a name,” Remus laughed and Sirius started cackling. 

“Well BussyDestroyer33 is right, you are extremely cute,” Sirius smiled. “Oh look, another person wondering why you don’t stream,” he continued, gesturing to another chat comment and looking pointedly at Remus who rolled his eyes. This was a common topic and point of contention with Sirius and Remus, especially when Remus appeared on a Padfoot stream. 

“Because I’m an animator and I’m not interesting, I don’t like being distracted so I wouldn’t even pay attention to chat,” Remus answered and Sirius rolled his eyes this time. 

“You’re not animating right now, are you? Peter does game design and he still streams sometimes,” Sirius pointed out and Remus glared half-heartedly at his boyfriend. 

“I think my surprise appearances on Padfoot streams is enough to quell the public for their desire to view my visage,” Remus answered, annunciating every word and Sirius scoffed at him.

“You seriously doubt the public then,” Sirius shot back and Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up and listen, you could learn a thing or two about being imposter right now,” Remus gestured back to the monitor with the game on it as James had just called the emergency meeting and was trying to control the room. 

“Look, I’m just saying, no one was in Storage when Dorcas was there to fill up her FAKE gas canister! She went to Security and killed Frank!” James shouted. 

“Honestly, way to deflect James. Seems to me like you’re just trying to throw blame on me because you were in Electrical where there’s what? Oh yeah! A vent!” Dorcas accused heavily and James gasped over the line. 

“I had wires! And that weird spiny one that’s really hard!” James shot back.

“Well how about we just vote out Alice right now, there’s a few people sus of her and there are two imposters left,” Marlene offered and James grumbled into his mic. 

“Okay I’m good with that,” he mumbled as Alice started to defend herself.

“What the hell guys? You think I killed Frank? I was in Admin with Peter!” Alice exclaimed.

“No I think Dorcas killed Frank but you weren’t seen for most of the round and you suggested that we go in groups of 3. If you’re in one of those groups with your co-imposter then there’s an easy kill right there and then you only need one more,” James rattled off quickly and passionately. 

“Wow, alright then,” Mary whispered after the call was silent for a second. 

“Vote her off!” Sirius hissed and Remus laughed. 

“So Alice then?” Peter clarified. 

“Yeah, I’m going Alice,” Marlene answered. 

“Same,” said James and Mary. 

The bubbles confirming that each character voted quickly popped up on James, Marlene, and Mary which was shortly followed by it popping up on Peter and then Dorcas. If anyone made note of her split-second hesitation on voting out Alice, no one said so. 

Sirius laughed next to Remus and looked at his camera, saying, “She killed me too, Lils. Her and Dor got me and Re in a double kill at the very beginning of the game.”

Remus looked at the chat and say a vindicated Lily typing out her songs of triumph in the little box and ranting about how she was vindicated by her best mate, Marlene. 

_Redoe: AHAHSKKSDNISDG GET FUCKED ALICE NO ONE KILLS CLOVER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT_  
_Redoe: i s2g if they vote off Jimmy im going to scream, DOR IS BEING SO SUS RN_  
_Redoe: BYE BITCH I NEVER EVEN LIKED THE CYAN BEAN ANYWAY!!!_  
_AlScream: that’s just mean Lily._  
_Redoe: SDKSNKSSKSKKDFNBNHB_  
_Redoe: srry bud, ilysm <3_  
_AlScream: yeah yeah, ilyt asshole srry for snapping ur neck_

“It’s okay, Alice, at least you didn’t _stab me in the back_ ,” Remus seethed as he read chat next to Sirius. 

When Remus looked back up to the game screen, he saw Sirius’s ghost following James around who was walking with Dorcas and Marlene. “She’s cut the lights and then she’s gonna kill Mar and pin on James, both of them already look sus,” Remus surveyed and Sirius snorted.

“Dor can’t kill Marlene, they’re dating,” Sirius pointed out and Remus gave Sirius a look. 

“You realize I would kill you in this game without a second thought, right?” Remus asked, completely serious and his boyfriend looked at him, completely dumbfounded. 

“You would kill me?” he asked, giving Remus his best puppy dog eyes he could muster and Remus pushed his shoulder slightly with a smile he tried to hide.

“In a heartbeat,” Remus replied earnestly. He broke down in giggles at Sirius’s incredulous look but his attention was drawn away as James screamed over the Discord call. 

“REMUS GET OUT OF SIRIUS’S ROOM AND GO DO YOUR TASKS!” 

They were on the voting screen, James was dead and Dorcas was trying to get her girlfriend voted off. Dorcas made an oopsie it looked like. 

“I will when this round is over. Now shut up, you’re supposed to be dead,” Remus said into Sirius’s mic. 

“Can the dead stop trying to rise again? My girlfriend is committing BETRAYAL!” Marlene shouted into her mic. 

“You killed James in front of me when the lights went out!” Dorcas shouted back.

“MARY CLEARED ME LAST ROUND I DID NOT KILL JAMES!” Marlene yelled over the call. 

“Yes you did! Right in front of me and now you’re trying to pin it on me!” Dorcas shot back. 

“Well, James was sus on Dorcas last round…” Peter trailed and Dorcas scoffed into the microphone. 

“Trust me, Pete, I SAW Mar kill James,” Dorcas urged and Marlene yelled into her mic.

“NO YOU DIDN’T!” 

“Well, we shouldn’t vote on four anyway, right?” Mary asked. “So let’s just skip this round and finish our tasks. I’m pretty sure it’s Dorcas though.”

“Listen, we’re gonna skip, she’s going to call a reactor meltdown and then when we’re split up, she’s going to kill one of us and then try and blame the odd man out,” Marlene said back fiercely. “It’s a classic strat. Even more, it’s a classic Dorcas strat. I promise if it isn’t her then one of you can call an emergency meeting and vote me out!” 

“Alright, that sounds fair to me,” Peter said, his little vote bubble popping up instantly. 

“Okay,” Mary confirmed. Two more vote bubbles popped up next to Mary and Marlene. 

“Honestly, Marls, I can’t believe you would try and pin this on me,” Dorcas said, trying to conjure hurt into her voice but it just didn’t come through. Dorcas voted and it was revealed that she did, in fact, vote for Marlene but everyone else voted for her. 

They watched her bean float across the screen and then the victory screen popped up on Sirius’s computer and James started screaming into the mic again. 

“I TOLD YOU FUCKERS IT WAS DORCAS FROM THE BEGINNING BUT NOOO JAMES IS SUS JAMES WAS IN ELECTRICAL JAMES PROBABLY VENTED!” 

“Calm down, Jimmy. We won,” Lily laughed over the call. 

“Remus, go back to your computer,” Marlene demanded and the man in question laughed before turning and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“Bye, chat! Don’t come for me if I kill him when I’m imposter,” he said to the camera, giving a little wave as Sirius let out a noise of disbelief. 

~

“Crew again, alright let’s do this,” Sirius said into his mic. He went up to Remus’s orange bean instantly and did a little dance over him that he returned back. It made Sirius smile. 

He headed into Admin and said, “Alright, the last scene of the crime. Can I make it past card swipe this time?” 

Sirius swiped his card and when he clicked out the screen, he saw that Remus, Lily, and Frank were also there either doing card swipe or wires. Sirius left Admin alone and went to the top of Storage so he could do more wires and watched as Remus’s orange character passed by him, going to the left and Marlene’s purple character pass him going the opposite direction towards Admin. 

Just as he finished wires, the lights went out and Sirius said into his mic, “Uh oh. Chat, do I be a good little crewmate and go fix lights and probably die? Or do I avoid it?” 

He glanced briefly to his screen where an emote of a green circle with the word “Yea” was repeated multiple times and he huffed out a breath. “Alright, if I die, I’m blaming it on you,” he grumbled as he started directing his bean to Electrical. 

When he got there, there were two other people fixing lights and he decided to watch them instead of participating. Not even a second later was his range of vision returned to it’s normal status. He quickly left Electrical and went on his way to Reactor to do Simon Says when a body was reported. It was Alice, one of the people in Electrical, and it was reported by Remus, the other person in Electrical. Clearly, Remus killed Alice. 

“Uh, Alice was in Electrical. I was on my way to lights to help turn them back on and the only person I saw was Sirius when I was on my way in as he was leaving,” Remus explained in his best and calmest tone. It was so hard to get a read on him when he was lying but this time Sirius knew he was lying because—

“WHAT THE FUCK REMUS! I LEFT ELECTRICAL BEFORE YOU DID THERE’S NO WAY I COULD’VE KILLED HER!” he shouted and his chat erupted into multiple LUL and DansGame emotes along with his own padAngy and padCry and padRemus. 

“Are you saying I did it?” Remus asked in his most teacher-ish, stern voice. 

“I’m saying it’s definitely possible!” Sirius growled into his mic. “You and Alice were the only other two people in Electrical when I was there!” 

“You were leaving when I walked in,” Remus answered back, still very calm.

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Sirius shouted into his mic and Lily interrupted what would be a very vicious tirade.

“Alright, listen it’s just the first round, it might’ve been someone other than Sirius who popped out of a vent?” she offered. 

“I mean maybe but she was dead right in front of the lights panel but maybe I just missed someone else in the room,” Remus offered.

“I’m VERY sus on Remus!” Sirius exclaimed. 

“You’re always sus on Remus,” James pointed out. 

“So we skip?” Marlene asked and everyone agreed but Sirius voted for Remus anyway. 

“Oh and Sirius is the only one who voted for me, seems like he wants me out real bad for some reason,” Remus murmured and Marlene snorted into the mic.

“I mean we did say we’d vote him off the first round if he wasn’t dead,” Dorcas offered.

“Mute!” Sirius hissed into his mic. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend. 

“You think the guy loves you and then he pulls shit like this! The nerve! I’m gonna fucking tail him!” Sirius snarled into the mic but he got a text from Remus as soon as he said that. 

**Moonbeam**  
_third imposter? uwu <3_

“This fucking dick just asked if I wanted to third imposter,” Sirius said but he couldn’t help the smile that started that was forming on his face already. 

He quickly replied a yes and followed Remus into Medbay as he pretended to be scanned. “He wants me to vouch for him and say he did the scan in Medbay,” Sirius said to his stream viewers. 

“Oh look, here comes James,” Sirius said and watched as he did a little dance for them. Sirius did one with him and waited for James to be killed by Remus. But he wasn’t. Remus stopped pretending to do the task and joined both of them in dancing. 

Sirius watched as Remus hopped in and out of a vent in front of James. And then James hopped in and out as well and Sirius understood. James and Remus were the imposters together. 

As they were dancing in the Medbay, just the three of them, Frank and Dorcas walked in and started joining them in dancing. Sirius backed away slightly, knowing what was coming. “Double kill,” he said as Remus and James both lunged and Dorcas and Frank fell to the ground. 

“Honestly, the way I let my boyfriend use me in this game is awful. All he has to say is ‘uwu’ over text and I’m done for,” Sirius said with a stupid grin on his face as he followed James and Remus out of Medbay and towards cameras, which thankfully no one was on. 

Sirius figured they had maybe 15 more seconds on their kill cool down and looked at cams to see if anyone was in the halls or would possibly go towards Medbay when an O2 crisis started happening. Sirius nodded to himself, kind of impressed but he also knew it was probably Remus who called it. It was kind of scary how good Remus could be at imposter because everyone knew that O2 was always taken care of immediately and that it would draw everyone away from the bodies in Medbay and allow their kill cool down to reset. 

With Dorcas, Frank, and Alice out and Sirius complacent in their scheme, Remus and James only needed two more kills to win the game. Even if a body was reported, if James managed to kill someone in O2 then they just had to agree on who to vote out and with Sirius, it was three votes for whoever they wanted to vote for and an automatic win. James went to the post that was actually in O2 while Sirius followed Remus into the O2 station in Admin. Lily and Marlene were already there and Sirius assumed Peter and Mary had gone to the one where James was. 

Sirius didn’t even pretend to fix the crisis and just watched as Remus’s bean lunged forward and killed Marlene. Almost immediately after, a body was reported and it was Peter’s white one which meant that James had done his job and the game was practically as good as won. 

“It was James, he killed Peter in O2,” Mary said immediately and James scoffed. 

“Bold accusation,” he said with gusto and Lily snorted into her mic. 

“Well, Marlene is dead as well and so is Frank and Dorcas which means we need to vote out an imposter now! And Remus had some pretty good evidence on Sirius last round plus he was in the Admin with us at the end,” Lily offered and Sirius looked at his webcam with his mouth wide open. He realized what Remus had done and what he’d been planning since the first round when he killed Alice. 

“This son of a bitch. This SON OF A BITCH! My boyfriend is the smartest person in the world,” he said to his chat quickly. 

“Sirius?” Mary asked. 

“It wasn’t me but also it was a stack kill so we can’t really be sure who it was,” Sirius said and Lily hummed.

“You were all up in arms earlier but what changed?” Lily asked.

“Who do you think it is, Lils?” James asked. 

“I think it’s you and Sirius or Remus,” she said. 

“How could you think it’s me!” James exclaimed. 

“Mary said so,” Lily said back in deadpan. 

“I say we vote Sirius,” Mary spoke up. “He’s really sus and Remus made a really good point last round when he found Alice in Electrical.”

“Well either way I’m voting for Sirius,” Remus said evenly and Sirius pretended to be upset. 

“That’s such bullshit!” he shouted while voting for himself as well. No matter what, James would vote for Sirius too and that would be it. 

“Who did you vote for?” Mary asked and Sirius looked at his webcam with pursed lips. 

“Remus,” he said as carefully as possible. He had a problem controlling his voice usually.

“I’m voting for Sirius,” James said instantly. 

Honestly, as soon as Remus had asked him to be the third imposter this round, he was in it for the long run. But with James being the other imposter too, it was kind of a confirmed win for them. Sirius was loyal as all hell and wasn’t about to let his two best mates, one of them being his boyfriend, struggle through this alone. 

“Fuck, I guess I am too,” Lily groaned and Mary didn’t even say who she voted for before the bubble popped up next to her name. 

She voted for James but Sirius took one for the team and watched as his bean floated off into space and the screen of defeat popped up. Lily was screaming at him. 

“SIRIUS BLACK HOW FUCKING COULD YOU! YOU THREW THAT GAME!” she was yelling. 

“It was misclick!” he tried to placate but the laughter lacing his voice was obvious that it wasn’t a misclick. 

“NO IT FUCKING WASN’T! YOU JUST STOOD AND WATCHED AS REMUS AND JAMES KILLED ME AND FRANK!” Dorcas screamed over the call. James and Remus were laughing over the call and Sirius joined in. 

“YOU FUCKING THIRD IMPOSTER-ED THEM?” Peter shouted into the mic. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD’VE HELPED!” he exclaimed loudly. 

All of this happened at once and Sirius could only laugh along with his brother and his boyfriend as their friends went in an uproar. 

“Honestly, kind of terrifying if you look back at how Remus planned that out,” Marlene said evenly once they all calmed down. 

“Almost perfect game, thank you very much,” Remus said to everyone, his voice intoned with what could only be sheer joy. Remus was usually really collected and only when he had a really good adrenaline rush going or he was really excited did he sound kind of squirrelly. It was adorable. 

“Oh fuck off, dickhead,” Lily said half-heartedly and Remus only started laughing more into his mic.

“Folks, he’s a bit crazy maybe but damn if he isn’t adorable,” Sirius said, addressing his webcam and his viewers before grinning into the camera. 

“Pads, stop swooning over your boyfriend and press ‘play again’,” Frank demanded and Sirius quickly pressed the button and watched as the countdown started immediately for the next game to start. 

He groaned instantly as the Imposter screen came onto his screen with Lily as his co-imposter and James said over the call, “Mute.”

“Fuck,” Sirius said before he muted his mic but it was too late. Everyone knew he hated being an imposter. 

“Sirius is imposter this round,” Marlene said into the mic. 

“Whaaat? Me? Absolutely not,” Sirius said with a ‘pfft’. 

Dorcas called an emergency meeting immediately and Sirius was booted off the ship before the first round could even start. But not before he exclaimed ‘fuck you’ multiple times in his mic to all his friends. 

“Okay, looking forward to it. Love you, babe,” Remus said into the mic as Sirius’s black bean floated across the screen in space. 

“Love you too.”

Sirius couldn’t even find himself to be mad.

**Author's Note:**

> TYPOS!!! ignore!!


End file.
